Silent Night
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: The team gets snowed in while in Atka, Alaska with a sick and delirious Reid, a worried Garcia halfway across the United States, and no contact to a hospital, the BAU headquarters, or anybody outside of their hotel room. After a recent exposure to anthrax, will Reid ever recover and get the help he needs? Sick-fic. Requested by Namira 0.0.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Night**

 **Summary:** _The team gets snowed in while in Atka, Alaska with a sick and delirious Reid, a worried Garcia half-way across the United States, and no contact to a hospital, the BAU headquarters, or anybody outside of their hotel room. After a recent exposure to anthrax, will Reid recover? Sick-fic. Requested by_ **Namira 0.0.**

 **A/n: "Dirty" jokes, not too vulgar, courtesy of Morgan. :) But you have been warned.**

 **Atka Island, Alaska (42 hours after arrival)**

"We have some suspect in the Atka case. Morgan, get Garcia on the phone. Tell her to cross-reference our suspect list with any jail time for violent crimes," Hotch instructed the team.

Morgan excited the buzzing room to get some privacy and quiet to talk to Garcia.

" _Je suis toujours là pour toi, ma belle agent de_ ," Garcia answered in a purr, making Derek smile.

"Hey, baby girl. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

Meanwhile, inside of the police station, the BAU began discussing a plan of attack.

"JJ and Reid, I want you two to cover the back. Morgan and I will cover the front, and Officer Begay and Emily will cover inside. Sound like a plan?"

Morgan suck his head in the room. "Garcia got a hit for one Andrew Lee Williams. He lives not but two miles from here."

"Alright. Let's pay him a visit," Officer Begay suggested. They all piled into their cars while Hotch went over the plan with Morgan. Reid sat in the back next to JJ in a comfortable, rare quiet. When the van stopped in front of a trailer in the middle of nowhere, Reid jumped out and straight into at lest four inches of snow that coated the frozen ground.

"You cold, JJ?" Reid asked, seeing her attempting not to shiver.

"It's like negative fifty fudging degrees out."

"Actually," Spencer corrected, "it was four degrees out when we left, but it was steadily dropping and there was a blizzard warning for the sea-"

"Reid," JJ reprimanded with a smile. "I really don't care." Closing his mouth with a slightly sheepish look on his wind-chapped face, Reid draped his coat over JJ's shoulders.

—

"Andrew Williams, you don't want to do this." Andrew had a girl who looked to be maybe fifteen, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a terrified expression as he held a bag over her face. She was the girl that had been missing teenager, Alissa Parks, taken two days ago.

"She deserves to die!" Andrew screamed.

"No," Rossi said softly, "She doesn't."

The minute Andrew's grip on the bag loosened just slightly, the team gladly threw him into a fresh pair of shiny silver handcuffs. He shouted at Alissa that he would get her, find her, kill her, but Morgan silenced his cries with a cop car door.

Reid stepped out to process the crime scene with JJ, Morgan, and another Atka police officer. JJ and Officer Jarvis stayed inside while Reid and Morgan processed evidence outside. Reid began swabbing for DNA evidence in the barn where the girls had been held, and eventually killed.

"It's so cold even my balls are freezing. If I peed right now, it would turn to ice before it hit the ground," Morgan complained.

"It's not cold enough for that and scientifically-"

"Reid, I don't need statistics on my piss," Morgan countered playfully, grinning. Reid grinned straight back cheekily.

"But it is flipping freezing out."

 _Disclaimer_ _ **:**_ _Sadly, I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do wish that I owned Dr. Spencer Reid. :(_

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Night**

 **Summary:** _The team gets snowed in while in Atka, Alaska with a sick and delirious Reid, a worried Garcia halfway across the United States, and no contact to a hospital, the BAU headquarters, or anybody outside of their hotel room. After a recent exposure to anthrax, will Reid ever recover and get the help he neess? Sick-fic. Some JJ/Reid. Requested by_ **Namira 0.0.**

 **"** A fool thinks himself to be a wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool **." - _William Shakespeare_**

 **Atka Hotel room; 53 hours after arrival**

"You guys did great tonight. Get some sleep, we leave tomorrow morning at 7:00," Hotch said.

"There's a blizzard coming, Hotch. I just got an alert on my phone. No flights for the next 24 hours at least," Reid informed the team after clearing his throat.

"That's just great," Morgan muttered under his breath unhappily.

"Looks like we'll get to know each other," Emily tried to suggest cheerfully, but she was also not looking forward to being confined in a hotel for the next however many days the snow storm closed the flights.

"Yeah, come on-" Reid broke off with a cough he tried to suppress before choking out, "It'll be fun."

 **(58 hours)**

"Who's up for a movie? There's a RedBox right outside of the hotel," Emily suggested. It was her, Reid, Morgan, JJ, Hotch, and Rossi in the adjoining hotel rooms. Reid and Morgan were on the floor, and JJ was on the couch with Emily. Rossi and Hotch were downstairs seeing if they could wrangle up some dinner within walking distance.

"I'll get a movie," Morgan offered, jumping up, happy to have something to do besides tapping his fingers.

"Emily, why don't you go with? Make sure that he doesn't get some gory guy movie," Emily got the very unsubtle hint and followed Morgan out the door. Reid wouldn't stop coughing, but JJ knew he would never admit to being sick if the team was around (especially if it was one of the guys.)

"You alright there, Spence?" JJ asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, JJ. Stop mother henning me," he grinned, but he still looked tired.

"Alright. I'll stop mother hemming if you agree to let me take your temperature." JJ was proud of how sneaky she could be.

"Alright," Spencer agreed, playfully mocking her. The thermometer beeped just as JJ heard Morgan's loud voice downy he hallway. As to not embarrass him in front of the team, she quickly read it before putting it away. He didn't have a fever.

Yet.

 _A/n: Would you guys be interested in a story about Reid adopting a 14 year old girl names Summer, and whether or not she should be connected to his work (i.e. he saves her from a serial killer?)_

Kateryne1: I'm glad that you enjoyed it. My brain works like that and it seemed like a guy thing to say. :) Thank you for reviewing.

Sharkstorm: Thank you! I'm glad so many people enjoyed it.

White collar black wolf: I am glad thank you so much.

Tannerose5: Aww, your kind words meant so much to me. Thank you!

Dimegurl: I hope you keep enjoying it. And yes, Sick Reid is always the bomb.

 **Namira 0.0: I am so glad that you enjoyed it. It's all because of you, you inspired this! I really try to get Morgan in character. I hope you keep enjoying this story!**

 **Justsaying (Guest): I actually do proofread my own stories a few times, though I used to have a beta. I'll try to be more careful and meticulous.**

 **Marjereid: Thank you so much. I try to update as often as possible, but it always doesn't work out as I try to make it. I hope you keep enjoying. :)**

 **Saveyour950: Thank you so much! Did you enjoy this chapter as well?**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Night**

 **Summary:** _The team gets snowed in while in Atka, Alaska with a sick and delirious Reid, a worried Garcia halfway across the United States, and no contact to a hospital, the BAU headquarters, or anybody outside of their hotel room. After a recent exposure to anthrax, will Reid ever recover and get the help he neess? Sick-fic. Some JJ/Reid. Requested by_ **Namira 0.0.**

 **Atka Hotel room; 59 hours after arrival**

Sleep didn't come easy for Spencer. Between his coughing, general uncomfortableness, and the fact that his mind wouldn't slow down, he just couldn't fall asleep. Although he did to try pretend that he was asleep for Morgan's sake, but it didn't work. Morgan couldn't sleep either, listening to the kid all night. By time the sun slipped through the curtains, illuminating the room, both boys were exhausted.

Morgan slipped by the kid who was pretending to be just waking up to grab a quick, ten-minute, hot shower. After he had dried off and slipped on a pair of comfy jeans, he realized that he had forgotten a shirt. He cussed under his breath before entering back into the main area of the hotel room (the bedroom/kitchenette/living room area) for his short. Reid glanced up from his book to look at who was there. Morgan noted how blood-shot and glazed over the kid's eyes were.

Morgan was uncharacteristically worried. Normal, he would laugh it off, it was his defense mechanism, but Morgan always had a soft spot for the kid. He was the youngest on the team and had such an unstable upbringing. And after his brush with Anthrax not too long ago, and still after Tobias, Spencer was much skinnier than he should have been. Much skinnier.

If only the kid would just let him in. Let him help.

"Shower's open," Morgan offered as he pulled a tight, dark blue cut-off over his head. As Spencer trudged to the bathroom, Morgan noted one more time hoe loosely Spencer's shirt hung over his stomach.

 **(Quantico, Virginia; 60 hours)**

Garcia was _not_ amused.

The team told her they they would be home hours ago. They were due back at the BAU headquarters exactly eight hours ago. Traffic wasn't _that_ bad. She had checked that five hours and fifty-seven minutes ago. Was this some kind of joke?

She tried calling them as well, but no one picked up. She was almost ready to call Erin. _Almost_. And if she was thinking about calling that heathen, she was beyond just worried. She was frazzled with anxiety.

Her frustrations mounted when the clock's hands continued to move and they became nine hours late. She decided to check flights for Alaska. On her screen, sever blizzard alerts popped up left and right. And as quickly as her results popped up, her anger turned to worry.

She hoped that out there her team, her family, was domewhere safe, warm, and healthy.

 **(Adjoining hotel room 62 hours)**

Paperwork.

It was a dreaded word in any profession. Tedious beyond comprehension and a crap load of writing, nobody enjoyed it. But it had to be done, any while the team had nothing to do besides twiddle their thumbs, it was decided that they should do the paperwork while they were still in Alaska.

Reid cleared his throat. There was the sounds of pens scribbling on paper. Hotch messed up a word, mumbling almost inaudibly his breath. You could hear Morgan's music, even with the headphones in. Reid coughed into his sleeve, scribbling down his signature. He put that paper away and moved onto the next sheet of paperwork, the one about the DNA evidence found. He sniffed lightly, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

And he felt the team's eyes on him the entire time.

 **A/n: I hope that this was much less choppy then I think it is. Excuse my terrible description of the paperwork, I tried my best.**

 **Ahowell1993: Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Kateryne1: Technology is so annoying sometimes! Lol. And I enjoy reading your long reviews so it's okay. :) Thank you so much.**

 **Reidfan1971: Thank you so much for taking the time to review. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Saveyour950: Aww, thank you I really always try to keep them in character. Morgan and Reid are my favorite. ;)**

 **Namira 0.0: All wonderful ideas. Whenever you review, you always get my thoughts swirling. Even if I don't use all of your suggestions, you still give me ideas for other things. And I'm glad you liked JJ! She is one of my favorites besides Morgan. I was a bit worried about that part after you told me you didn't like Reid pairings. They have a thermometer (courtesy of JJ's motherly preparation skills and the hotel) plus aspirin but no real medicine on hand. I owe you for giving me the opportunity and inspiration to write this!**

 **Marjereid: My chapters are short, I hope it doesn't bother you. Thank you so much for your kind review! Peace man.**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent Night**

 **Summary:** _The team gets snowed in while in Atka, Alaska with a sick and delirious Reid, a worried Garcia halfway across the United States, and no contact to a hospital, the BAU headquarters, or anybody outside of their hotel room. After a recent exposure to anthrax, will Reid ever recover and get the help he neess? Sick-fic. Some JJ/Reid. Requested by_ **Namira 0.0.**

 **Atka Hotel room; 70 hours after arrival**

"101.7," Hotch read aloud. Spencer's expression was annoyed and ticked off, but he was no match for Hotch's famous glare.

Morgan couldn't help but think that if they hadn't been so worried about the case, been outside for so long after the arrest had been made, maybe Spencer wouldn't have gotten as sick as he was right now.

"It's just a fever. I'm not gonna die, guys." Reid was addressing the fact that everyone in the room was either staring straight at him shamelessly or causally stealing concerned glancing at him out of the corner of their eyes. Rossi and Emily were the only ones who were glancing at him, JJ, Morgan, and Hotch just stared unapologetically.

"Keep an eye on that fever, Reid," Hotch said. Reid nodded, giving in slightly.

"You know, it's Henry's birthday in two days. I really hope I get home in time to see him and spend the day with him," JJ said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure we will, JJ," Reid assured her, his voice husky and an octave lower than normal.

"Do you guys mind turning sone of the lights off?" Reid asked before realizing Emily had opened up a book. "Never mind."

Reid got up and walked over to where his bag laid on the ground. He pulled a pair of his sunglasses out of the outside pocket.

"Got a headache, Spencer?" JJ asked.

Spencer shrugged. "It's fine."

JJ silently tossed him a bottle of aspirin before getting up to try and find something to eat. Eventually, she decided on a simple dish; the Mac and Cheese she had picked up from the hotel main area (along with spoons, bowls, and water bottles.) She just hoped that Spencer would eat it.

"Eat up," she called. You would have thought that the boys had never seen food before, though she didn't blame them; she was hungry as well. Even Spencer gave in and allowed JJ to place a small bowl of Mac and Cheese in his hands.

"Thanks, JJ," he said quietly. She smiled.

"Anytime, Spence."

 **—**

It was just JJ in Spencer's room by eleven o'clock. They were both sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"I'm gonna head over to my room," JJ announced as the movie ended. Spencer nodded before stopping her.

"Thanks, JJ," he said gratefully right before JJ was able to open the door.

"For what?"

Spencer coughed wetly, sounding as if he was gonna cough up a lung, before answering, "For everything."

"Are you sure your okay, Spencer?" She could barely hear the movie they had been watching through Spencer's coughing.

Spencer wouldn't meet JJ's eyes as he mumbled something. They only word she caught was "stay."

She let the words hang in the air as she sat back down next to Spencer. He looked so alone and small. She couldn't leave him sick and alone.

 **Ahowell1993: I added a little Hotch in here for you, I hope I did good. Thank you so much for reviewing. What thoughts about Hotch?**

 **Snowbeardolphin: Thank you so much for both of your review. You are so kind. Here is your chapter update! :)**

 **Kateryne1: Lol. Thank you so much. I'm glad that you enjoyed.**

 **Marjereid: Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you so much for your lovely review.**

 **Namira 0.0: Thank you so much! Lol. I am glad you like JJ. I just love how sweet and caring she is. Yes, you are correct I changed that. ㈏9**

 **Saveyour950: I love It when the team worries about Reid. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you keep enjoying.**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Silent Night**

 **Summary:** _The team gets snowed in while in Atka, Alaska with a sick and delirious Reid, a worried Garcia halfway across the United States, and no contact to a hospital, the BAU headquarters, or anybody outside of their hotel room. After a recent exposure to anthrax, will Reid ever recover and get the help he neess? Sick-fic. Some JJ/Reid. Requested by_ **Namira 0.0.**

 **Atka Hotel room; 92 hours after arrival**

JJ woke up disoriented. The first thing she remembered was that she was in Reid's apartment. Then, she realized that she was in a bed. His bed. Panicked, she looked next to her, but luckily didn't find Spencer sleeping there. Her eyes traveled to the couch, which looked slept in, but she didn't see Spencer there either.

The sound of coughing caught her attention. She knocked on the closed bathroom door where the sounds were coming from.

"Spence?" She called, her voice concerned.

When he answered, his voice was hoarse and he couldn't get more than a few words out without clearing his throat or coughing painfully. "JJ? Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

She slowly turned the brass knob on the door, reveling a pale and shaking Spencer Reid. He was holding onto the sink for support, looking like he was about to pass out. Sweat beads dotted his forehead. Wisps of his light brown hair, wet from sweat fell loosely around his face creating contrast against how pale he was.

"Spencer, you are burning up," JJ told him softly, resting her hand gently on his forehead.

"Go back to sleep," his voice cracked and he started coughing weakly again. She soothingly rubbed his back, but he was stiff to the touch. She could feel the immense heat radiating off of him.

He willingly let her take his temperature which ended up being 103.6, which was way too high for her liking.

As she thought, Spencer started coughing, almost doubling over from the force. When he removed his hand from his mouth, drops of blood covered his fingertips. It was enough to almost make JJ sick. Quickly, Reid tried to wash it off so she wouldn't notice.

"I'm getting Hotch, Spence. You need a hospital, or something."

"JJ, the roads are closed. And it's just that throat is dry from coughing which causes the blood and your temperature is higher at points in the day, so unless it's been over 104 degrees for more than twelve hours, you shouldn't go to the hospital."

She glared at him and his facts.

He redirected. "Please, no hospitals, JJ. I hate them. No doctors. Please."

"Spence..."

"No," the tone in his voice left no room for argument. He had always been a stubborn person.

"I'll ask Hotch what he thinks," JJ told him, but she knew what Hotch's answer would be; the same as hers.

"He'll make me go," Spencer whined.

"Can't defy an order," JJ said. "Come on, why don't ergo back to bed? It is way too early to be up." She hoped that he would get better with just some sleep and chicken noodle soup.

If only she know how seriously ill Spencer was...

 **Ahowell1993: Thank you. :)**

 **Snowbeardolphin: Thank you so much. Here you go.**

 **Kateryne1: Lol. Thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **ReghanLOVE: As would I. I will of course check out your stories! (As soon as I can :))**

 **Reidfan1971: Yes! That is my favorite way too write them. JJ is just adorable, as Reid is. I am glad you enjoyed. And that sounds terrible! Thank you for taking the time to review.**

 **Marjereid: Well, the roads are closed so they can't yet. I'm glad that you enjoyed. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Namira 0.0: I'm glad that you think so. Thank you so much! That's a really interesting comparison, but I agree. I'll try to add more Morgan moments, probably once they are in the hospital. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Silent Night**

 **Summary:** _The team gets snowed in while in Atka, Alaska with a sick and delirious Reid, a worried Garcia halfway across the United States, and no contact to a hospital, the BAU headquarters, or anybody outside of their hotel room. After a recent exposure to anthrax, will Reid ever recover and get the help he neess? Sick-fic. Some JJ/Reid. Requested by_ **Namira 0.0.**

 **Atka Hotel room; 92 hours after arrival**

"Hotch, it's been that high since this morning," JJ whispered harshly, keeping her voice quiet so Reid wouldn't wake up from his fitful, feverish sleep. Hotch try to calm her, hiding his own worry for the young boy.

"JJ, the plows are working on the roads. As soon as they're open, we'll take him to a doctor."

The news was on the TV quietly in the background, serving no further purpose than to keep the two from going insane. Unable to do nothing for more then a few seconds, JJ stood up to heat up herself, Hotch, and hopefully Reid some blueberry oatmeal. As she aimlessly stared at the food going around and around in the microwave, the TV caught her attention.

"... After more than thirty-six hours of being trapped inside their homes, residents of Atka Island, Alaska are now free to travel on the main roads. Back roads should be opened by midnight..."

JJ looked at Hotch, who nodded seriously. She pulled out her phone (which she was shocked to find actually had signal now!) and texted Morgan while Hotch swiftly picked up Reid to carry him to the car.

JJ was shocked to find Morgan waiting for them by the elevators, but she shouldn't have been so surprised. He pretended not to, but everyone knew how much Morgan cared about Reid. When the elevator moved, Reid stirred, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath. JJ assured him that he would be all better soon. Once in the car, Morgan called a very worried, ticked off Garcia.

"Hey, baby girl," Morgan greeted.

"Don't you "baby girl" me, Derek. I have been worried to death about you guys!"

"I know. Phone lines were down, we couldn't call."

"Huff. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, but we are currently on our way to the hospital-"

"What? Why!?"

"Let me explain, I was getting to that. Reid's got a real high fever and we're gonna get him checked out."

"Let me know how he is as soon as you guys find out."

"Of course I will, Mama. Bye."

"Bye."

 **(100 hours)**

"Family of Dr. Spencer Reid?" A man who looked to be in his early fifties called. JJ jumped up and the doctor shook all of their hands.

"What started out as a cold or simply walking pneumonia settled into Dr. Reid's lungs, filling them with infection. With his long he's gone without treatment, he's made himself much worse. Hopefully though, with just a round of antibiotics we can knock this thing out in a few weeks. We'll keep him for twenty-four and if his fever comes down and he eats something, we'll send him home," the doctor assured the worried team.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Dwyer," Hotch thanked the man gratefully. Doctor Dwyer simply smiled.

"You can see him now. He is in room 437."

Ahowell1993: Exactly what I was thinking.

Kateryne1: Thank you so much. Reid is such a stubborn mule! Kiss.

TinyHandz: Don't ever be nervous to tell me how you feel/what you want. I have Morgan moments planned, but I had them planned for a bit later on. Don't worry, many reviewers are asking for those moments and they are coming! I am sorry for the wait. Thank you so much for commenting!

Marjereid: Please sleep lol. Here is your chapter, hope you rest east now he he. Thank you so much!

Namira 0.0: Thank you so much. Lol it's okay. I promise they are coming. Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed!

 **Saveyour950: Really? And thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying.**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Silent Night**

 **Summary:** _The team gets snowed in while in Atka, Alaska with a sick and delirious Reid, a worried Garcia halfway across the United States, and no contact to a hospital, the BAU headquarters, or anybody outside of their hotel room. After a recent exposure to anthrax, will Reid ever recover and get the help he neess? Sick-fic. Some JJ/Reid. Requested by_ **Namira 0.0.**

 **Atka Hotel room; 92 hours after arrival**

"Morgan, I want to get out of here," Spencer begged, coughing wetly when he finished. He had to sit up in bed and take a few sips of water before he could stop.

"I know, Pretty Boy. But the Doc says you have to stay here for a bit 'till you get that fever under control," Morgan said. His phone suddenly went off, causing him to jump.

"Talk to me," he answered the phone as Spencer closed his eyes.

"How's my 187 doing?" Garcia asked.

"Sick," Morgan told her, "The doctor said that his lungs will take longer to heal from the anthrax, but we should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Wish him my love. See you soon hot stuff."

"I can't wait to lay my eyes on you my sweetness."

"I love it when you call me that."

Morgan laughed and Garcia hung up. Morgan heard the door open and in walked the doctor. Spencer pretended to be asleep and Morgan tried to keep from laughing. He was the ** _worst_** fake-sleeper ever.

"Mr. Reid's fever has been at about 100 for the past few hours now. He is free to go as soon as he eats something," Doctor Sanders told Morgan.

"Thanks, Doc. He'll be relieved to get out of here and go home," Morgan shook his hand. As the doctor left, Morgan turned his attention back to Reid.

"Worst. Fake. Sleeper. Ever," was all he said.

"Never said I was good," Reid answered.

 **(111 hours)**

"Hey, Reid."

Reid gave Rossi the thumbs up as he slowly and painfully climbed up the jet's steps. His lungs ached and he didn't feel like talking. He felt like sleeping. He leaned his head against the cool glass and instantly fell asleep. It felt like he had been asleep for just seconds when he felt someone shaking him awake.

"Hotch?" He mumbled hoarsely.

"Reid!" He heard another voice shout. It was way too exuberant and high-pitched to be anybody but Garcia.

"You all had me worried to death!" She lectured the group of profilers.

"Garcia," Reid said, his voice strained. "Voice. My head. Ow."

"Oh my gosh," she said, quieter this time. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Can I just go home now?" Spencer asked, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I'll drive you home," Garcia offered.

"You don't have to-"

"You are in no condition to drive yourself," Garcia cut Reid off.

Morgan shot Reid a sideways glance. "I've learned not to argue with her."

"The man speaks wisdom," Garcia approved as the two ventured out towards Garcia's car.

A/n: What do you guys think? I'm trying to incorporate everyone's suggestions. And I updated a chapter on Down a Long, Dark Path.

Ahowell1993: Exactly what I was thinking. Thank you so much for reviewing.

Kateryne1: I hope to have at least a few more chapters left. I was sad too, but I didn't want to drag it out too long and make it boring. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for your review!

 **Snowbeardolphin: Thank you so much. Your reviews mean so much!**

 **Reidfan1971: We shall see what I can conjure up. And that is true. Thank you so very, very much for reviewing!**

 **Saveyour950: I didn't want to drag it on too long; I felt like it was getting boring. I plan to have at least three or four more chapters, hopefully! Thanks for reviewing.**

 **ReghanLOVE: OMG! Happy belated birthday!** I am honored I was able to give you a birthday gift. And **don't worry, as soon as they are back in the lower forty-eight, you will see plenty of Garcia. :) Thank you for reviewing.**

Marjereid: That's so cool. Thank you so much for your review. I will do my best!

Guest (1): Thank you so much for reviewing.

Namira 0.0: Thank you so much! I love her. I didn't even know I quoted that lol. ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

TinyHandz: Here you go. Thank you so much for reviewing! :)

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Silent Night**

 **Summary:** _The team gets snowed in while in Atka, Alaska with a sick and delirious Reid, a worried Garcia halfway across the United States, and no contact to a hospital, the BAU headquarters, or anybody outside of their hotel room. After a recent exposure to anthrax, will Reid ever recover and get the help he needs? Sick-fic. Requested by_ **Namira 0.0.**

 **Virginia, 119 hours**

Spencer unlocked and opened his apartment door and was confused when Garcia followed him in.

"You don't have to stay with me, Garcia. I'll be fine."

"I want to. So close your eyes, take a nap, and allow me to take your tastebuds on a wonderful, flavorful journey with my mother's famous homemade chicken and noodle soup," Garcia ordered cheerfully. Spencer couldn't help but smile.

"You are the best."

"I know. It's a talent."

Garcia hummed a little tune to herself as she searched Spencer's virtually bare cabinets. She knew now why the man was so skinny, he barely ate!

Garcia finished her mother's famous chicken noodle soup, but she didn't have the heart to wake up the young genius. So she found a container with a lid (one of only two she found) and poured the soup into it and then set the soup in the fridge (which was also virtually empty, much to Garcia's displeasure.)

Eventually the young genius stirred and awoke, prompting Garcia to force the warm soup into his hands happily.

"Eat up, Buttercup," she said. Spencer gave her a confused look.

"Did you just- you know what, never mind. Thank you."

"No problem, Mr. G-man," Garcia responded. Tentatively, Spencer took a small sip.

"I feel like you don't fully trust my cooking skills," Garcia observed.

"It's not that. Usually, cooking reflect's oneself, so I would assume that your cooking would be- um- slightly unpredictable," Spencer spoke carefully, clearing his throat. "But it's good. Thank you, Garcia. For everything."

"Anytime, Reid. You know that."

"I know."

"Oh, and by the way, you really need to stock up on some basic needs in the cabinets. Like chocolate, coffee, cookies, Mac 'n' Cheese..."

 **THE END**

 **A/n: Thank you so much to Namiro O.O for requesting this story! I could not have done it without her or any of you reviewers!**

 **Kateryn1: Is it really? I write sometimes in two different places (I sneak my writing during schools hours) and when I copy & paste sometimes on the site it doesn't transfer over but I don't see it. I'll fix it. Lol thank you so much for reviewing! Everyone was loving Garcia and I love her so that's what I decided. **

**Ahowell1993: Thank you. And we'll see.**

 **Namira 0.0: Thank you so much! I'm glad. I love Garcia so much! She's just amazing.**

 **: Lo siento.**

 **Jayjrat: I will try to incorporate that in more thank you! :)**

 **Marjereid: Aww I'm sorry to hear that you are stressed. But I am so glad! :) That made my day thank you.**

 **Britnekalcevic1: I will try thank you.**

 **Arti** **mes' Thorns: Lol. Is that a good thing?**

 **Saveyour950: Thank you sooo much! I love Garcia so I'm glad that I could do you justice.**

 **Dianakotori: I'm sorry about that. My bold wasn't working. Thanks so much for the review!**

 **Aufenthalt G** **old lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
